RWBY: God Speed Love
by Evangelion473
Summary: On the world of Remnant it was believed that there was only one true enemy of the worlds inhabitants, The Creatures of Grimm. But 10 years ago that all changed without, anyone's knowing a new enemy appeared hiding in plain sight waiting for there time to strike. That time has now come.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody and welcome to my very first ever fan fiction. Now before we get started I would like to point out that when you see (1), (2), or (3) and so on next to a word, phrase, or honorific that means that it's in a different language (Japanese mostly) and at the end of the chapter will be the translation for the word or phrase. And this chapter/prologue will be similar to Spartan719's RWBY: Enter 555 story, because that is where this idea came from, but after that the similarity's will end and later chapters will be my own story all the way to the end. Thank you for your time... Now lets get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto or RWBY, All rights belong Shotaro Ishinomori and Monty Oum respectively**.**

* * *

Humanity has been at war with the creatures of Grimm as long time itself. Humanity, out of desperation, forged their only weapon to combat these creatures; Dust. With its power, Humanity not only pushed the creatures back but flourished into civilization. Rapidly modernizing in vehicles, technology, weapons, defense, and much more. Little did Humanity know… The Creatures of Grimm were not the only thing that Humanity has to face but something far worse.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

A little boy was running through a burning laboratory that was slowly collapsing as meteor fragments crashed into it. He had messy black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin complexion, and appeared to be seven years old.

"Kaa-san (1)! Where are you!?" He called.

"Souji, I'm over here!" A voice said. Souji went to that voice. He sees his mother but her legs were buried by rubble. Next to her was a strange metal belt. The sides each had a square-shaped pad while the front had a type of docking platform on it.

"Kaa-san, don't worry, I'm here." He said as he tried to get the rubble off of her.

"Souji…" She started before getting the belt and passing it to him. "Here put it on." Souji took it and looked at it before doing what he was instructed. When he put on the belt it began to glow. When the belt stopped glowing he turned his attention towards her.

"Kaa-san?"

"That belt is really important Souji. With it you'll be able to do something really important with it."

"Important?" Souji said before he heard another meteor hit the building causing the ceiling to collapse even more. Realizing that they were running out of time he tried to move the rubble away from his mother only for it to be in vain. "Don't Kaa-san I'll get you of here!"

"No you can't now please… go!" His mother said as she pushed him away from her. "I'll entrust your fate to… Kabuto." She said to herself before the celling collapsed on her completely. Souji began to stand up as tears begin to well up in his eyes at the sight before him.

"KAA-SAN!" He cried. Souji attempted to free his mother from under the rubble, but proved to be in vain yet again as the roof collapsed once again. He noticed this and attempted to get away but his pant leg was caught on something and he couldn't move in time. When all seemed lost for him a small red blur destroyed the falling debris before it could reach him. The blur then flew to Souji when he saw that the blur was a red mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle. It had three sets of silver legs on its sides with a circular clear window trimmed in white in the middle of its back, there where small green eyes at the side of its horn and the underside of the horn was gold.

When Souji tried to reach out to the beetle it flew around him for a few moments, suddenly it slid it's self onto the track so it's horn nestled atop the block at the end of the track on his left side. From the beetle a robotic voice spoke.

**HENSHIN (2)**

After that one word Souji was blinded by a flash of light from the beetle. It was at that moment Souji knew for a fact that nothing in his life would be the same ever again.

* * *

And there you have it folks the prologue of RWBY: God Speed Love I hope you liked it and be sure to show your feedback through reviews, and if you'd like you can PM me to send ideas for the story, and as Porky Pig would put it "That's all Folks!" :)

(1) Kaa-san - Mom/Mother

(2) Henshin - Transform


	2. The last day and a transformation!

Aright everyone welcome the first official chapter of this story. I honestly have nothing to say at the moment, except thank you to those who are reading this story. So without a further ado lets get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto or RWBY, All rights belong Shotaro Ishinomori and Monty Oum respectively**.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The last day and a transformation!

His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up in his bed clinching his chest as he breathed heavily. The young man got up, revealing him to be an older Souji, 17 to be exact. He released his hold on his chest as he claimed down but continued to breathe heavily. '... That dream again. It's been a while sense I last had it.' He thought sadly as he got out of bed opened the window. The light breeze that came in indicated it was yet another beautiful day in the city of Vale.

The breathed it in before he turned to look at the table next to his bed. On it was the same red mecha beetle that saved his life, and his mother entrusted to him ten years ago. He sighed as looked out the window to see people leaving there homes to go on about their daily lives.

"Alright, time to get motivated." Souji said before closing the window and going about his usual morning routine before getting changed. He wore a deep red leather coat with silver highlights and a hood, a black shirt, blue jeans, brown steel toed boots, a watch on his left wrist, and finally he strapped and gun holster onto his right thigh. Once he was done he grabbed a book bag filled with everything he needed for his last day at Signal Academy, the school for hunters and huntresses, before he started his new life at Beacon Academy to become a true hunter in order to protect people.

He was about to leave until he remembered something."Oi Kabu wake up!" He said to the beetle now named Kabu. Said beetle then flew off the night stand and into Souji's bag, as he grabbed a gun that was that was lying on his table.

But it was no ordinary gun. It was the Kunai gun, a small black pistol with red and silver trim, and at the butt of the gun was a silver blade that if he held the gun by the barrel it could be used as an ax, and finally when speed was the key to survival he can remove the barrel of the gun to reveal a bronze colored kunai blade for swift and accurate attacks. He made this weapon when he first entered Signal, as it was mandatory for every new student who entered.

He placed the weapon in the holster that he had strapped to his leg earlier, and proceeded to walked outside to where his motorcycle was parked. It is a modified Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle to somewhat look like a red Japanese rhinoceros beetle. Souji removed the helmet that was on the bike and placed it on his head after got on it. He started the motorcycle and drove down the road to what would his final day at signal academy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Souji parked his motorcycle he walked into Signal it looked like your standard high school, except for the fact that they had sparing/target practice field instead of a football field, and the academy also have weapon forges to create weapons for the first years, but to enhance your weapons performance, you to do that with your own time and money. Signal is essentially a prep school for people to get a taste of what's to come if they continue down there path to become hunters or huntresses. The real education for becoming a hunter is at Beacon Academy, or other schools like it.

As Souji gathered his things from his soon to be former locker he didn't notice someone sneaking behind him to deliver a kick to his head. Or at least that's what the wannabe ninja thought. When he went to kick Souji, he quickly turned around to counter the kick in order to put the one who attempted said kick into a head lock. The one in the head lock looked to be 17 years old male, with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes. He was also dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, with a gray shirt with a blue outline of a dragonfly on it, with a sky blue unbuttoned over shirt, steel toed boots, and wore a blue newsboy's hat on his head.

"Man Souji, your reflexes are still sharper than a Beowolfs teeth." Complained the young adult.

"Maybe if you actually trained for one yours would be to Orion." Souji said as he released his hold on Orion.

"I do train; I just don't do it well." Orion said as his rubes the back of his neck.

"You do realize I can help you anytime right?" Souji asked as he as finished getting his things from his locker.

"NO! I've seen you train and I need training, not a death sentence!" Orion said as he imagined Souji having him run ten miles and do a thousand push-ups and whatever else Souji considered a 'warm up'.

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind just let me know."

"_Yeah that'll be the day…" _Orion thought before he and Souji started walking down the hall.

"So what are you plans after we get out of here?" Souji asked.

"Beacon Academy more than likely, can't make the world beautiful with all the monsters trying to get rid of it."

"Guess that makes sense, but the question is, can you handle it?"

"I may be a simple mortal in comparison to you, but I can hold my own in a fight just like everyone else in this school." Orion said in a deep and over dramatic voice as he indicated to the people that were wandering the hall with a smile.

"Long range, yes. Close range, not so much." Souji deadpanned.

Orion's smile faded as he looked at his friend. "You're a buzz kill you know that."

"You're only figuring this out now? Besides, you know I speak the truth." Souji said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"True… this is very, very true." Orion said in agreement before he noticed two beautiful girls walk by. He turned around on his heels and walked towards them. "Oh ladies, I do believe the three of us have some important matters to discuss." Both girls noticed him and wait for him to catch up before the three of them started to talk as the bell ringed.

Souji shook his head and chuckled at his friend's antics before heading off to class for his last day. In any situation if Orion is anywhere near a female, he always convincing them to let him do there makeup for them. And Orion's skills with makeup are almost as good as his skills in long range combat, and as Orion said himself that it's his dream to make the world beautiful. But he can't full fill his dream if the world is still infested with Grimm, and that is one of the reasons why Orion fights. The other reasons are still a mystery.

* * *

The rest of school wasn't anything special, there were next to no lessons for the day. So the last day of school for Signal Academy was essentially a day for everyone to say goodbye to all who were going to Beacon Academy tomorrow. The last bell had rung, and everyone was leaving to do whatever it is other did. Souji was about to leave himself, until he was stopped by two people, both girls, sisters in fact. Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose, two more people that were on Souji's small list of friends.

Yang was wearing wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She was also wearing a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She was wearing black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wears an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck. She also wears brown, knee-high platform boots that look like they are of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wears finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which look like two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her hair flowed loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

Ruby has silver-eyes, and black lightly red-streaked hair. She was dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Ruby has cross shaped pins on holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, and an ammo magazine pouch.

"Hey Souji we haven't seen you at school lately. Care to tell us where you been?" Ruby asked with a look of question in her silver eyes.

"And if you say 'I got sick' again, I just might hit you." Said Yang with joking smirk on her face. "Because no one get sick every week." This cause Souji to sigh and look away in response.

"... When you put it that way." Souji sighed knowing that these two asking where he was going, was inevitably bound to happen. And Yang exaggerated a bit, he only went missing school every two weeks. "I leave every now and then for my own personal training sessions."

Ruby and Yang were now officially confused. Ruby decided to speak up. "Why do you need extra sessions when you can just train here at signal with everyone else?" She asked still not understanding why he needs more training.

Souji looked at her before he raised his hand and both looked and pointed up and said "Obbachan (1) Once Said. "With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger. Whenever, wherever"."

In response to this Yang walked up and whacked him upside the head. "Translation please." She commanded. She really hated when he quoted his grandmother, no one could understand what he was saying when he does.

"It means I can't become as strong as I need to if I only train at Signal, if I am to achieve my goals." Souji said this as he had a flashback if his mother's death.

The two sisters saw his pained expression when he said that and decided to drop the subject for now. "Okay then, so I'm going to assume you're going to Beacon to?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Was Souji's response to the question.

"You two are lucky. You get to go the most amazing school in the world, while I'm stuck here for another two years!" Ruby said as she crossed her arms in annoyance and jealousy.

Souji's heart went out to Ruby. Out of every one in Signal she was the one who wanted to go to Beacon the most. But right now she couldn't. In order to get into Beacon you had to be 17 years old, and Ruby was only 15. And if anyone deserved to go it was her.

"Don't worry Ruby; two year is a pretty short time frame you'll be at Beacon in no time." Souji said as he gives a reassuring smile to Ruby.

Ruby heard his words and smiled, instantly feeling better. "Just keep a spot open clear for me when get there."

"I guess I could save you a spot." Souji said with a smirk in his face, while Ruby's smile only grew wider. Souji looked at his watch and remembers something he had to do. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, I just remembered I have something to do, sorry." He said with an apologetic look on his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Yang said as she waved him goodbye.

"Yeah, see you later." Ruby said as she to wave him goodbye.

"Bye." said Souji as he waved back to them while walking backwards to the door, which he so gracefully ran into, causing the two sisters to laugh before he left through the door properly.

* * *

As the sun was setting Souji was in town walking out of a Dust shop as he was sticking a small box into his book bag. The box was filled with Dust crystals to not only power his motorcycle but to be used as ammunition for his weapon. Souji was about to get on his motorcycle when he felt a sudden change in the wind as he heard a scream from a nearby ally. Instincts kicking in and he quickly ran to the source of the scream. At the end of the ally he saw a man getting attacked by six strange green, humanoid chrysalis like creatures.

Souji quickly took out his weapon and took aim as he ran toward the attacking creatures shot it in the back before pulling it away from the victim. "Quick get out of here!" Souji shouted at the man. The man quickly did as instructed without thanks and ran for his life. Once the man was out of sight, Kabu flew out of Souji's bag, and started pushing back the strange creatures. Souji then lowered his weapon as he removed his bag and tossed underneath a nearby dumpster. Once this was done he then focused his thoughts on his waist, a silver belt appeared. The sides each had a square shaped pad while the front had a type of docking platform on it. It was the same belt that his mother gave him before she died.

"Aibou (2), Iku ze (3)!" Souji called the beetle over to him. It flew around him for a moment as he threw his gun in the air. Souji then caught the metallic beetle in his right hand, and then brought it up so it rested next to his left ear. Then he said the one word that changed his life 10 years ago. "Henshin!" He cried has he suddenly slid the beetle onto the track of the belt so its horn nestled atop the block at the end of the track on his left side. Then the mecha-beetle spoke in its semi-robotic voice.

**HENSHIN!**

Suddenly Hexagons appeared to form around Souji and soon he was encased in armor. His body was first covered in a strange black body suit followed by silver and red armor. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver bands wrapped around them. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. And on his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange red symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written in black within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. The helmet was mostly silver in color he had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate.

This is what his mother entrusted to him. This is what he had trained for nearly all his life to become. He was now Kamen Rider Kabuto

Souji, now Kabuto, then raised his right hand to the air and caught his kunai-gun and took aim at the monsters. The creatures it growled as they began to walk towards him. He seemed unfazed as he pulled the trigger of the gun firing a barrage of ion blasts that tore through the creatures causing them to stumble back before they released a blood thirsty roar and charged at Kabuto.

He stood there quietly and patiently, as he flipped his weapon and held it by the barrel so it was in ax mode, as the one of creatures lashed out with its clawed hands and went straight for its opponents head. At the last second though, he side-stepped the creature and slashed at its back with his weapon sending sparks flying as it stumbled to the ground in pain. Soon after the other five creatures began to attack Kabuto. But he continually countered the creatures, slashing them with his ax as the fight slowly move its way out of the ally and into the middle of the street.

When Kabuto was done hacking and slashing the six green monsters that were attacking him they all fell to the ground and exploded into green flames, and the fire left as quickly as it appeared leaving only smoldering dust as evidence that it had been there in the first place. Kabuto stood there for a moment then looked to his left towards the ally he was in a moment ago and saw two more creatures walk out of it. Both of the chrysalis like creatures stopped in their tracks, they both then let out a roar as their bodies began to glow red. Kabuto continued to look on as the both of the creatures green outer skins melted off, like it was molting, revealing a new form underneath. Both creatures had changed into what appeared to be humanoid spiders. One of the creatures had a black body, with red markings, while the other had a white body with grey markings.

Both creatures crouched down slightly then ran faster than the eye could see. The two changed monsters attacked Kabuto from all sides before he could react, sending sparks of his armor and to the ground with their attack. The creatures stopped their assault on Kabuto. "Ok...time to level the playing field." Kabuto muttered under his breath as he gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain from damage he received from his two opponents. He picked himself up and stood tall.

Kabuto then raised his left hand ever so slightly and flicked the mecha-beetle's horn gently, making move just a bit. This in turn caused a reaction as his armor started to become surround in blue electricity as the outer bulky armor on his body began to quickly pop up as if become undone. His armor then began to make a type of powering up charging noise. The two Monsters saw this and ran right towards him, claws extended, ready to close in for the kill. Then it happened.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto shouted as he grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

**CAST OFF!**

The mecha-beetle said in its robotic voice. The outer armor on Kabuto's body then flew off at a rapid rate of speed, slamming into both of the monsters and sending them flying a few feet away. A long horn attached to the chin of Kabuto's helmet was rising up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle. With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue for a moment, the mecha-beetle then said.

**CHANGE: BEETLE!**

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid ab plates.

His helmet had taken on the greatest change. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. Kabuto then looked up at the monsters as they began to get back up.

The monsters growled angrily before one of them turned into a blur and started rushing at Kabuto, who stood up and made his move. "Clock Up." he said while slapping his right hand onto the square pad on the right side of his belt. Then the voice called out again.

**CLOCK UP!**

Everything then came to a halt around Kabuto. Birds that were flying away stopped in mid-air, as if time seemed to come to a halt, when in fact they were moving at extremely slow speed. The two creatures were no longer blurs, and the monster who was rushing at him was now only running at a slightly faster pace than a star athlete.

Kabuto quickly removed the barrel from his weapon, to revival a bronze colored dagger at the end of it. The monster rushing at Kabuto raised its claws at him getting ready to attack. When it was close enough he side-steeped it and slashed the creatures back when it missed. It roared in anger at this and brought its right claw to attack its opponent, but Kabuto blocked it with his left arm and slashed at the creature, sending a stream of sparks off of its chest. This caused the creature to stagger away from Kabuto while it clutched its chest in pain. Taking this chance Kabuto jump into the air towards the injured monster and brought the bronze colored blade down on his opponent, stabbing it next to its neck where Kabuto believed its heart was. This fatal wound caused the creature to roar in agony, before it exploded in a black and orange blaze.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Time started to move at a normal again as the birds that were one frozen in mid-air, flew away. The explosion didn't seem to affect Kabuto as he walked out of the fire as it quickly disappeared. He saw that the other monster was trying to escape by riding on top of semi-truck that was driving away. Kabuto quickly went over to his motorcycle, started it and started chasing after the creature.

As Kabuto was chasing after the creature, he replaced the bronze colored blade back to where it was originally, reforming his previous weapon. He took aim with it at the monster he was chasing. He fired off some shots causing it to jump off the semi towards a Dust shop that had a broken window. There was also broken glass, and men in black business suits and sunglasses lying on the ground in front of the shop. There was also a man who was standing in front of the broken window. He had slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band, and has black eye shadow around his eyes he also had extremely long eyelashes, and had a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He wore black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants and black shoes, and he had cane in his left hand.

A few feet in front of the man was a girl in a familiar red cloak who held a large crimson red scythe that seemed to double as a high caliber sniper rifle, it also seemed to be able to fold in to a smaller, more portable form. He recognized the weapon as Crescent Rose, and its wielder Ruby Rose. The man aimed the end of his cane at Ruby as the tip opened up, and Kabuto knew what the man was going to do.

Kabuto shot the at the legs of the creature he was chasing, making it stop and true around to see Kabuto jump off his bike and kick it in the chest sending it flying in the way of the of the flare the man shot out of his cane, causing the creature to take the damage but not to be killed. Kabuto landed in a crouch between Ruby and the bowler hat man, as his vehicle skidded to a halt out of view, as Kabuto stood back up.

Ruby and the man we're surprised wondering what had happened, as Kabuto kept his eyes on the white and grey creature that was beginning to stand up, gaining its second wind.

"Well...this was unexpected." The bowler hat man muttered before taking advantage of the moment and claiming up a latter up to a nearby roof. Ruby got over the shock of seeing the strange creature that wasn't a Grimm and armored warrior appear from nowhere, and noticed the man escaping and ran after him, after she quickly checked on the Dust shop keeper.

Now the creature got back up and roared in anger, then crouched slightly before it became a blur to the naked eye. At the same time magnetically placing his weapon on the back of his belt, Kabuto said "Clock up."

**CLOCK UP!**

Time slowed to a slowed as Kabuto stood his ground and raised his right hand and pointed to the sky in relaxed way, as the creature raised its claws and rushed toward Kabuto in blind rage. At the last second before the monsters claws made contact with him, Kabuto side-stepped the creature while bringing down his hand that he was pointing with and grabbed the creatures wrist, and punched it in the face several times before tossing it several feet away, after the creature landed on the ground Kabuto turned his back on the creature.

Once the creature got back up it started running toward Kabuto when it noticed his back was turned. While the creatures were doing this Kabuto pressed three buttons on the top side of the beetle on his belt from left to right with his right thumb. As he did this the robotic voice spoke from the beetle.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

Kabuto slid the front panel of the mecha-beetle front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more. "Rider…Kick." He muttered under his breath before pulled the beetle horn on the buckle backwards again with his right hand, popping open the center once more.

**RIDER KICK!**

The semi-robotic voice shouted out from the mecha-beetle as energy began traveling from the belt up to the horn on kabuto's helmet. The energy then quickly went back down his body and down the right side of his leg, resting in his right foot. Kabuto then performed a counter spin kick as the white and grey spider creature got within a foot of striking him. Kabuto's empowered boot connected with the monster, causing it to explode in a burst of grey and white flames.

**CLOCK OVER!**

As time returned to normal, Kabuto sighed in relief that he had defeated the strange creatures. He was about to go and check on Ruby and the bowler hat guy, when the sound of a jet engine caught his attention. Kabuto turned around to see a V.T.O.L. (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tilt jet fly near the roof if the building that the guy with the bowler hat and Ruby were on. Kabuto saw the bowler hat guy jump inside of the tilt jet, and said jet then hovered higher in the air, but still near the building. The next thing he did was threw a red Dust crystal onto the roof of the building he was just on, and aimed his cane at the crystal and fired a flare at it.

Fearing the worst for Ruby, who the crystal was probably meant for. Thinking fast Kabuto quickly slapped the square pad on the right side of his belt, while shouting "Clock Up!"

**CLOCK UP!**

Time slowed to a snail pace once again as the shot from bowler hat's cane was slowly moving centimeter by centimeter. Wasting no time, Kabuto quickly ran towards the building at full speed, and started running up the wall to the roof. When he reached the roof he saw the flare had all most reached the Dust crystal that was in front of Ruby. Acting fast he ran toward Ruby and picked her up and ran to the other end of the roof as time returned to normal.

**CLOCK OVER!**

When the flare hit the Dust crystal caused an explosion that shook both building and the tilt jet. "Woo hoo!" The bowler hat man laughed stupidly as the pilot regained control over the tilt jet.

Ruby had closed her eyes to brace herself for the imminent explosion, only feel herself get picked up by someone and moved over at an alarmingly fast rate, only to hear the explosion she and braced herself for a short distance away instead of in front of her. Ruby slowly open her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of the armored man she had seen appear in the middle of the street battling a strange creature she knew wasn't a creature GRIMM only moments.

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked in a calm voice. The question had broken Ruby's train of thought, and she blushed slightly when she realized the armored man was holding her bridal style.

"Y-yea I'm a-alright t-thank you." Ruby stuttered in embarrassment at her current situation.

"Good." Kabuto said simply in a relived voice as he smiled under his helmet that she was ok as he gently placed her back on her feet. At that moment they heard two sounds, one was another red Dust crystal hit the ground, and the other was a flare cutting through the air. They didn't have time to react when the flare hit the crystal and cause another explosion slightly bigger than the last.

When the smoke settled it was obvious that both Ruby and Kabuto were saved by a glowing purple glyph of sorts. The glyph was cast by a middle-aged woman that had very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She was wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She was also wearing black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Both Kabuto and Ruby recognized this woman as a Huntress. The Huntress was pointing to the glyph with a collapsible wand of sorts with a small purple crystal at the end tip of it in her right hand.

The blonde huntress lowered her wand slightly only to swipe it through the air once, sending several small orbs of purple light at the helicopter causing it to loss control for a moment as bowler hat man went to the pilot seat. The blonde woman brought her wand over her left shoulder and quickly brought it back out in front of her, pointing it above the helicopter and shot a single orb of purple light towards the clear night sky. The ball of light exploded into large glyph above the helicopter as it was trying to fly away, the glyph left as quickly as it appeared, and in its place a small storm cloud above the helicopter. The storm cloud soon produced icicles over the carrier forcing it off balance.

From the opening on the side of the carrier came a woman into view. The woman's face was covered the shadows of the jet but had black hair that went passed her shoulders. She wears a dark red dress with yellow designs. H. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She has high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet, with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip. The black haired woman's arms glowed orange as she shot fire bolts at Kabuto, Ruby, and the huntress.

The blonde huntress protected both Kabuto and Ruby with another glyph barrier and the fire bolts splattered against the roof like paint. The black haired woman then tried to summon enough fire underneath the huntress to engulf her, but this failed however as she dodged it gracefully. The fragments of the roof were forced into a spear by purple energy from the wand of the huntress, as it struck the wings of the carrier, dislodging form each other and tried to destroy the carrier, the woman in the carrier, stopped the oncoming onslaught with a barrier of her own as the carrier tried to take off again.

Ruby and Kabuto thought it to jump in and help and walked next to the huntress on both sides. The blade of Ruby's Crescent Rose scythe folded into a high caliber rifle, as Kabuto aimed down the sights of his weapon. Then the two of them started shooting at the carrier trying to get it to get forced landing out of it. The attempt was for not as the woman that was inside the carrier was deflecting there shots before it could reach the carrier as it flew away from them. And where it was going no one knew.

Seeing as chasing it would be useless, Ruby's weapon folded up into a more portable form and placed it behind her back hooking it onto the back of her belt, as Kabuto did the same with his own weapon. He was about to leave until-

"Wait." Kabuto stopped when he was about to reached the end of the roof. He turned around to see Ruby and the huntress running up to him. They stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Who are you, and where did get such cool armor?" Ruby said as she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes as she reached out to touch the armor.

"A friend…" He replied as he gently pushed Ruby's hand away, before he walked on the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what're you doing, get away from there!" The huntress yelled at Kabuto as she began running towards him. Kabuto simply gave her and Ruby a two finger salute before he jumped off the roof.

**CLOCK UP!**

Those two words were all they heard when they reached the edge of the roof they looked down only to nothing. As they continued to look down, confused by what had happened they did not notice a motorcycle drive away.

* * *

(1) Obbachan - Grandmother

(2) Aibou - Partner

(3) Iku ze - Let's go


End file.
